FAKE
by PureDraconis01
Summary: Draco dan Hermione terlibat dalam naskah drama karena kebohongan Draco pada Narcissa. Dan belakangan ini, Hermione-secara tak sengaja-mendengar Draco berkata bahwa dirinya memiliki sebuah rasa aneh pada si Gadis. Chapt. 2 updated! RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

**Fake – A Dramione FF Part **

_Title : __**Fake**_

_Author : Cherish Marcella ( AyeItsCherish_

_Genre : Random_

_Main-cast(s) : Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger_

_Pairing : Dramione (I Guess)_

_Disclaimer : All of the casts are Mom Jo's. I dont own nothing._

_WARNING : OOC, OOG, Typo, Misstyping. And another nonperfect things. SNAPE IS ALIVE!_

_Summary :_

"_Hermione, kumohon."| "Apa kau bilang? Kau masih waras, kan?" | "Demi masa depan Malfoy." | "Tidak." |"Aku akan melakukan apa saja demi hal ini." | "Apa saja?" (Nggak jago bikin Sum)._

_Rating : K—T._

_Okay, the story begin_.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ditengah asrama Ketua Murid yang sunyi._

"Granger," Insan lelaki membuka mulutnya. Si Perempuan tampak mengacuhkanya. "Granger."

"Apa?" Jelas, Perempuan ini sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjawab setiap panggilan dari Lelaki berambut platinum ini.

Tampak ragu, Lelaki ini menghela napasnya dengan berat. "Aku—"

"Kalau ingin dibuatkan coklat panas, jangan menyuruhku." Potong si Wanita dengan ketus.

"Bukan begitu, tolol." Dia bahkan memanggilku 'tolol' meskipun butuh pertolongan.

"Lalu?" Gadis bermarga Granger tadi menoleh tak sampai seperdetik, kemudian kembali membalikkan halaman bukunya yang setebal kasurmu—membaca tiap-tiap kata dengan serius tanpa melewatkan satu hurufpun.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membaca buku sialan itu?" Lelaki yang tadi kembali mendengus.

"Apa urusanmu? Bukankah itu hakku kalau aku membaca buku ini, eh?" Kalau dipikir-pikir, perkataan gadis ini memang benar. Memang?

"Aku ingin bicara. Ini serius."

"Seserius apa sampai kau mengatakan bahwa topic yang akan kita bicarakan ini serius?" Perempuan tadi kembali menoleh, mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu sang Lelaki untuk membuka mulut.

"Lebih serius daripada saat aku mendengar Lucius mengoceh. Percayalah."

Perempuan tadi menghela napasnya sejenak. "Oke." Kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya tanpa perintah sedikitpun. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Malfoy?"

Lelaki ini mengangkat wajahnya. "Kumohon, jangan meledak bila kau kuberitahu, kay?" Tampak memohon.

"Tak janji." Perempuan berambut coklat menutup bukunya, yang menghasilkan bunyi BLAM! yang keras.

Lelaki dengan bola mata abu tadi menghela napasnya, terasa berat dan penuh beban. Membawa si Perempuan menuju rasa penasaran yang memang sudah dipuncak.

"Narcissa mengirimku surat." Lelaki ini kemudian membuka mulutnya, setelah diam selama beberapa saat. "Dan dia bertanya, 'apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih, Draco?' karna tak ingin mendengar ocehanya yang akan panjang, aku membalas dengan cepat, 'ya. Tentu saja. Tak mungkin seorang Malfoy yang merupakan Ketua Murid Lelaki ini belum mendapatkan pacar, Mom.'"

"STOP, STOP, STOP!" Perempuan ini mengangkat tanganya, sebelum si Lelaki kembali mengoceh. "Kau memiliki pacar? Yang benar saja!" Seruan itu sontak membuatnya mengutuk diri sendiri.

"Diam dulu, tongos." Si Perempuan mendengus. "Dan langsung mengirimkan surat itu ke Malfoy Manor. Kemudian, aku mendapatkan balasan, 'Mom dan Dad akan ke Hogwarts minggu depan. Ada acara dansa bukan? Dan Mom harap, kau menunjukkan perempuanmu secepatnya.' Sebenarnya. Jujur saja. Aku belum memiliki pacar. Dan—kumohon dengan segenap hatiku—kau mau 'kan menjadi pacar bohonganku?"

Perempuan tadi hampir menelan lidahnya sendiri. "Uhukk—Kurasa aku harus pergi ke Madam Pomfrey untuk memeriksa telingaku." Komentarnya pendek. "Bisa ulangi kalimat terakhirmu, Malfoy? Kurasa aku tak mendengarnya."

"Kau mau 'kan jadi pacar bohonganku? Mau kan? Hanya sampai Narcissa dan Lucius pergi, maka kau akan bebas."

"Hello! Kau pikir aku wanita murahan? Kenapa kau tak mengajak Pansy, Astoria, atau mungkin Millicent saja sekalian?" Serunya lantang.

Si Lelaki melotot. "Jaga volume suaramu, tolol. Aku malas membayangkan bagaimana histerisnya Parkinson itu bila kukatakan begitu. Aku tak yakin bahwa aku dan Parkinson akan menjadi pacar bohongan—sedangkan dia akan menganggapnya bahwa aku terlanjur mencintainya." Katanya serius. "Dan, Greengrass. Aku tak berniat mengajaknya. Kau tahu, kan. Dia takkan bisa mengatur tingkat dramatisir sialanya. Dan, Millicent. Yang satu ini, kau tak bercanda, Granger?"

"Tak ada gadis lain di Slytherin? Kenapa kau tak sekalian saja mengajak Daphne Greengrasss?"

"Tidak mau dan tidak akan." Kata Lelaki itu dengan raut muak. "Dan, kurasa kau satu-satunya yang tersisa."

"Kau pikir aku ini apa?" Suara Perempuan tadi mulai meninggi di setiap kata. "Jangan pernah berharap."

"Aku akan patroli setiap malam dan menggantikan jatah tugasmu untuk memeriksa hasil-hasil dari para Prefek Asrama. Janji."

Perempuan tadi kembali mengangkat alisnya. "Kau serius?"

"Hhh.. Walaupun tak sepenuhnya serius, tapi aku janji." Jawaban tadi hampir membuat dirinya dibunuh oleh Perempuan tadi.

"Apa kata Narcissa kalau dia melihat kau yang ternyata berpacaran bohongan dengan seorang MudBlood?" Pertanyaan Perempuan membuat Lelaki bermarga Malfoy tadi kembali memutar otak.

"Menurut surat dari Lucius belakangan ini," Katanya sambil berpikir. "Narcissa sedang terobsesi dengan—well—Muggle."

"Muggle," Koreksi Hermione datar. "Bukan Mud-Blood.

Lelaki tadi mendengus. "Itu. Sama. Saja." Ujar Lelaki tadi kembali.

"Well," Kata si Lelaki kembali. "Bagaimana?"

"Hanya untuk sehari?"

"Beberapa hari bila Daily Prophet ataupun Witch Weekly menulis artikel mengenai kita." Ralat Lelaki tadi kilat.

"Tidak." Tolak si Perempuan mentah-mentah. "Kenapa kau tidak suruh Goyle atau si Zabini itu untuk menyamar menjadi perempuan?"

"Kau mau aku mimpi buruk setelahnya?" si Lelaki mendengus.

oOoOoOoOoO

A Week Later..

"Aku harus memakai cincin ini malam ini?" Tanya Hermione—si Perempuan—dengan nada datar. "Cincin ini buruk sekali."

"Dan, gaun ini." Draco mengeluarkan Gaun pinky dari tas.

"Gaun ini? Bagai—"

"Tak ada kata penolakkan. Kau sudah setuju." Tegas Draco, kemudian mencari sesuatu yang lain dari tas.

"Jangan bilang bahwa aku harus memakai anting sepanjang setengah meter." Gumam Hermione tanpa berpikir. "Lagipula, masih satu jam lagi."

"Ganti bajumu."

"Berhenti menyuruhku, Malfret!" Seru Hermione frustasi. "Kau tahu? Sudah cukup beruntung bagimu karna aku mengiyakan permintaan sialanmu."

"Siapa suruh kau mengiyakan permintaanku?"

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu, lebih bai—"

"Pernyataan tak boleh diubah." Potong Draco seraya mengeluar high-heels hitam dengan manik-manik yang akan membuat matamu sakit setelahnya.

"Bolehkah aku melempar high heels itu sekarang juga?" Tanya Hermione dengan nada yang sangat sangat jelas menyindir.

"Kalau kau ingin kubunuh." Sahut Draco dengan wajah datar.

"Bunuh saja aku dengan mantra-mantra payahmu," Hermione mendesis datar. "Aku akan ke kamar mandi untuk mencoba gaun pink yang benar benar sangat sialan ini." Ia mengangkat gaun tadi, dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Kuharap kau tak merobek gaun itu, Granger." Peringat Draco.

"Kuharap kau bisa kubunuh sekarang juga."

"Jangan pernah berhenti berharap." Draco berseru, yang menyebabkan suaranya kini terhenti didepan pintu kayu kamar Hermione.

A Half Hour Later..

"Oh, astaga! Tongos! Kau lama sekali!" Draco berseru frustasi, ia melangkah mondar-mandir didepan kamar Hermione.

"Demi Merlin, Ferret! Gaun ini benar benar buruk." Seru Hermione dari balik kamar.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Draco sebal. "Kenapa tak bil—"

"JANGAN MASUK DULU, KAU FERRET SIALAN!" Jeritan melengking itu membuat Draco kembali mendesah pendek.

"Sampai kapan kau mau didalam, Granger?" Tanya Draco dengan nada benar-benar putus asa. "Sampai Dumbledore bangkit dari kubur? Atau mungkin sampai Voldemort memiliki hidung yang lebih mancung darimu?"

Kalau boleh jujur, pertanyaan Draco benar-benar sangat konyol. Sangat.

Draco menghela napas. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar dari balik kamar Hermione. "Sudah, Granger?"

"Yahh—Karna sangat tak elite bagi Ketua Murid untuk terlambat, aku. akan. keluar." Nyaris putus asa, Hermione membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dengan hati-hati. Kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu, tapi badanya masih tertutupi pintu.

"Tunjukan dress itu, Granger." Seru Draco, hampir muak dengan gadis yang satu ini.

Hermione menghela napas ketika Draco membuka lebar-lebar pintu kamarnya. "Puas? Kau ingin meledekku, Malfoy?"

"Well, sangat buruk," Bual Draco. Bahkan, orang tuli dapat mengetahui kebohongan yang ia lontarkan dari bibir eksotisnya.

"Terserah," Acuh Hermione. "Dan, kurasa pestanya akan mulai lima belas menit lagi. Lebih baik aku bersiap."

"Haruskah kau mengenakan make-up Muggle sialan itu?" Ceracauan itu sama sekali tak membuat Hermione berhenti mengolesi lip-gloss pada bibir mungilnya.

"Kalau tak senang," Hermione mendengus. "Kau bisa mengajak gadis lain untuk pergi ke Pesta Dansa kali ini."

"Sayangnya, tak ada gadis yang cukup normal di asrama Slytherin."

"Kau bisa ajak gadis Ravenclaw—atau mungkin Hufflepuff sekalian."

"Kalau boleh jujur, Granger. Anak-anak di asrama itu memiliki tampang idiot."

"Kau bisa mengajak Ginny." Kemudian Hermione terhenti, nyengir. "Oh, aku lupa bahwa ia sudah pergi bersama Harry. Bagaimana dengan Lavender? Nope. Dia milik Ron. Dan bagaimana bila—"

"Kau pikir aku akan mengajak seorang gadis pada malam pesta dansa? Dimana kau taruh letak otakmu, Tongos? Apa terjatuh di Diagon Alley saat kau tengah berbelanja?" Potong Draco dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Well, setidaknya, meskipun otakku jatuh di Diagon Alley, nilaiku masih lebih bagus ketimbangmu, Ferret." Sindir Hermione.

Dengan sekali mendengus, Draco menarik tangan Hermione dengan kasar keluar dari Asrama Murid. Ia—Draco—menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Hermione. "Bacalah."

Hermione membuka lembaran kertas tadi.

_ DAFTAR HAL YANG HARUS KAU LAKUKAN :_

_1. TETAP DEKAT DENGANKU_

_2. JANGAN MENDEKATI LELAKI LAIN_

_3. BERSIKAP SOPAN DIDEPAN NARCISSA_

_4. JANGAN BERSIKAP KONYOL SELAMA PESTA BERLANGSUNG_

_5. TETAP ANGGUN SAAT BERADA DITENGAH PESTA_

_6. PANGGIL AKU ' DRACO' DIDEPAN NARCISSA MAUPUN LUCIUS_

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Halo! Ini FF pertama saya di FFN, biasanya sih di post di FPFB jejaring _social _Huehehe.

Apakah ini mengecewakan? Oh iya, ini saya _re-post_. FF yang penuh dengan abalism ini pernah di post di salah satu FPFB Facebook (Fanfiction JD) huehehe.

_At least, mind to review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fake – A Dramione FF Part 2**

Title : Fake

Author : Cherish Marcella ( AyeItsCherish

Genre : Random

Main-cast(s) : Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

Pairing : Dramione (I Guess)

Disclaimer : All of the casts are Mom Jo's. I dont own nothing.

WARNING : OOC, OOG, Typo, Misstyping. And another nonperfect things. SNAPE IS ALIVE!

Summary :

_Hermione dan Draco terjerat dalam Gossip mengenai hubungan keduanya dikarenakan skenario bodoh yang diciptakan oleh Malfoy cilik tersebut. Dan kini, Malfoy itu terang-terangan berkata bahwa dirinya—ehm—jatuh cinta pada Hermione. (Summary gue emang jelek kok. Tapi, FFnya mungkin nggak seburuk yang dikira^^)_

Rating : K—T.

_Okay, the story begin._

oOoOoOoOoO

oOoOoOoOoO

"Untuk apa daftar ini?" Pertanyaan Hermione jelaslah sangat bodoh. "Dan, aku tak sudi memanggilmu sesuai dengan daftar keenam."

"Itu agar Narcissa serta Lucius percaya dengan kita, tolol."

"Terima kasih untuk hinaanmu." Hermione menghela napasnya berat. "Doakan agar aku tak muntah saat menyebut namamu, Malfoy."

Draco masih berjalan dengan sikap acuh tak acuhnya, mengabaikan Parkinson kecentilan itu ketika mengerling manis—yang malah membuatmu ingin muntah berember-ember—kepada sang casanova;pujaan hati para wanita;Pangeran Slytherin;Pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy.

"Apa dia selalu begitu?" Tanya Hermione dengan wajah cemberut. Tidak. Dia tidak cemburu. Hanya saja, terganggu oleh pandangan membunuh dari gadis Slytherin tadi.

"Siapa?" Tanya Draco balik, masih dengan perasaan tak sudi saat tanganya menggenggam tangan Hermione.

"Parkinson." Sahut Hermione pendek. "Hi!" kemudian ia menyapa beberapa murid Hufflepuff angkatan ketiga yang melemparkan senyum padanya.

"Jangan bertingkah sok manis, Granger." Gerutu Draco, masih dengan volume yang rendah. "Yah, pendek kata, dia memang selalu kecentilan pada lelaki yang tampan."

Kemudian Hermione melirik Draco dengan tajam. "Aku bertanya, bukan hendak mendengar bualan bodoh milikmu yang rendahan, Malfoy." Kemudian, dia menarik napas panjang begitu sampai didepan pintu ruangan yang akan dijadikan ruangan Pesta.

"Kau yakin mau masuk dengan tanganmu yang memegang tanganku?" Tanya Hermione ragu, hidungnya mengernyit jijik.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Draco kembali bertanya balik, lagi. "Kita tak mungkin masuk tanpa sisi kemesraan, bodoh."

Hermione kembali menghela napasnya. "Aku benar-benar tak siap, Malfoy. Serius." Dia menatap Draco dengan tatapan memohon. "Aku ke toilet du—"

"Ah, Dracoku!" Suara itu berasal dari arah timur. Keduanya segera membalikkan badan dengan kilat, dan menunjukkan tampang menyerah begitu melihat siapa pemilik suara tadi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Narcissa Malfoy?

"Tamat riwayatku," Desis Hermione, suaranya yang terlalu pelan hampir terhanyut terbawa angin malam yang menusuk setiap jangkal pori-pori kulit.

"Kau ingat daftar yang harus kau lakukan—ehm—, Mione?" Draco pura-pura batuk sejenak. Kentara sekali bahwa dirinya benar-benar tak sudi menyebut nama panggilan gadis dengan bola mata coklat madu yang kini berdiri disebelahnya dengan tatapan canggung.

"Well, Hello, ." Hermione menahan napasnya sejenak ketika kedua orang tua Draco menatapnya dengan tatapan yang—uhh..

"Hi, Mum." Gumam Draco dengan wajah yang benar-benar lesu.

"Hi, ," Narcissa melemparkan senyum, yang langsung dijawab oleh Hermione dengan tingkah yang gugup.

"Jadi—" Narcissa melanjutkan. "Ini kekasih yang kau katakan disurat, Draco?"

Demi Merlin, siapa saja. Tolong aku. Hermione hampir melontarkan kedua kalimat tadi, kalau saja ia bisa menahan diri.

"Yes, Mum." Draco menarik sudut bibirnya, yang malah membentuk senyuman kecut.

"Apa alasanmu memilih dia?" Akhirnya, suara yang ditunggu-tunggu Hermione terlontarkan dengan aura yang benar-benar dingin, serta membunuh.

"Umm—" Draco melirik Hermione, meminta jawaban dari otak cemerlang si Nona-Tahu-Segala. Hermione mengangkat bahunya, memilih untuk diam. "Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa kudeskripsikan mengenai—uhuk—Hermione, Dad."

Hermione merapatkan bibirnya, berusaha menahan tawa yang meledak. Ekspresi Draco ketika mengucapkan kalimat gombal tadi benar-benar konyol—meskipun bagi Hermione, wajah Draco memang konyol setiap harinya. Gadis itu menyikut Draco, meliriknya dengan tatapan mengejek. Draco balas memelototinya.

"Jangan buat aku ingin membunuhmu, Granger." Bisik Draco pelan—bahkan sampai yang dibisikpun tak mendengarnya.

"Well," Narcissa masih dengan senyum sumringahnya. "Kalau begitu, kami tak mau mengganggu malam kalian."

Kemudian, kedua Malfoy itu melenggang pergi.

"Malam kalian? MALAM KITA? Ibumu pikir kita itu apa? Pengantin baru?" Desis Hermione dengan tatapan beringas. "Ngomong-ngomong, ekspresimu tadi benar-benar—ukh—konyol." Kemudian, tawa yang sedari ditahan menyembur keluar.

"Dia memang selalu begitu." Tukas Draco datar. "Kau tahu? Aku bahkan tak sudi mengucapkan kalimat gombal murahan itu." Katanya terang-terangan.

"Pesta segera dimulai," Kemudian Draco kembali berkata. "Lebih baik, kita langsung masuk."

"Bolehkah aku ke toilet dulu?" Gumam Hermione sarkartis. "Mungkin, aku bisa muntah terlebih dahulu bila aku harus berdansa denganmu nanti."

"Lebih baik kau muntah agar aku dapat mencari alasan untuk lekas-lekas ke asrama," Usul Draco langsung mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari pasanganya.

"Kau siap untuk menerima tatapan membunuh dari para fansku, Granger?" Lanjut Draco kemudian.

"Kau siap untuk dilansir dalam Witch Weekly maupun Daily Prophet?" Lanjut Hermione.

Oh, astaga. Kurasa ini bukan medan peperangan.

Kedua menghela napas. "Kau yakin ingin masuk? Bukankah sudah cukup bila aku bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu?" Gumam Hermione tak yakin.

Draco mendengus, ia menarik lengan Hermione, masuk ke ruangan. Begitu banyak pasang mata memelototi mereka. Harry yang berdiri dipojok melepaskan kacamatanya, mengusap kacamata bundarnya. Ron melongo dengan gaya yang benar-benar patut dikasihani. Astoria hampir menjerit. Pansy menampar wajahnya untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukan sekedar bagian dari mimpi buruknya. Ginny nyengir simpati melihat Ron.

"Yap. Sudah kukatakan." Tukas Hermione datar, kemudian dia membalas sapaan Ginny yang tampak canggung.

"Mau kembali ke Asrama?" Tanya Draco ragu.

"Mereka akan berpikir yang bukan-bukan bila kita lekas menuju Asrama, Ferret." Sindir Hermione.

"Well, tumben sekali otakmu berputar," Draco membalas dengan sindiran pula. "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kau yang mengajakku," Protes Hermione. "Bukan urusanku mengenai apa-yang-akan-kita-lakukan-sekarang."

"Terserahmu. Jadi, kita hanya akan berbincang seperti orang tolol?" Tanya Draco dengan paras yang sama sekali menunjukkan orang bosan.

Two Hours Later..

"Yak! Pesta bubar!" Seru Hermione girang. Beberapa murid angkatan enam meliriknya. "Apa lihat-lihat?" Tukasnya berang.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap bagaikan orang tolol, Granger?" Desis Draco tajam. "Kau membuatku malu."

"Aku tak merasa malu," Sahutan Hermione membuat dirinya mendapatkan pelototan dari lelaki berambut platinum.

"Lebih baik, kita segera pergi ke Asrama."

"Tanpa usul idiotmu pun, aku pasti pergi ke Asrama secepat mungkin," Ketus Hermione, dia mulai melangkah.

Draco memutar lensanya, kemudian menyusul gadis didepanya. "Bodoh, tunggu aku!"

oOoOoOoOoO

Hermione melesat menuju kelas Ramuan, menabrak beberapa murid Ravenclaw yang berjalan dengan tumpukan buku ditangan. Dia meringis ketika beberapa murid memelototinya.

Beberapa bisikan terdengar risih didaun telinganya.

"Cincin keluarga Malfoy!"

"Kupikir, mereka adalah rival."

"Tapi, semalam keduanya bertemu dengan Lucius dan Narcissa."

"Mereka bahkan berpasangan pada pesta dansa semalam."

"Tapi—"

Hermione mengangkat alis, merasa bahwa bisikan yang hampir tak berbeda jauh dengan sampah bukan tertuju padanya. Dia mengetuk pintu kelas, berdoa mati-matian agar ternyata Snape tak masuk. Kemudian, kakinya melangkah masuk, wajahnya hampir tak menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Snape menatapnya dengan pelototan yang bahkan membuatnya merasa bukan apa-apa dihadapanya. Proffesor itu hanya menatapnya tajam, dan kemudian kembali menjelaskan serangkaian materi untuk hari itu. Dia menghela napas lega, melangkah menuju kursi yang masih kosong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, ?" Hermione tersentak ketika suara yang benar-benar dingin menusuk gendang telinganya.

Hermione menahan napasnya sejenak. "Duduk ke tempatku, tentu saja, Proff."

"Apa kau pikir aku mengizinkanmu masuk dan mengikuti pelajaranku untuk hari ini?" Hermione hampir merosot ke lantai.

"Yah—Te...Tentu saja," Oh astaga, Hermione bodoh! "Maksudku, aku tak tahu, Proff. Karna kau hanya mengacuhkanku."

"Kau pikir aku mau mempersilakanmu untuk mengikuti peralajaranku setelah kau telat datang di kelasku?"

"Apa?" Hermione nyaris menjerit. "Mak—"

"Ya." Kemudian tatapan Snape beralih ke yang lain. "Ooh. Kau memiliki hubungan dengan Malfoy?" Kemudian, dia melirik lelaki yang duduk dipojok belakang. Lelaki itu melotot, menatap Hermione seperti akan memakanya bulat-bulat.

"Apa maksudmu, Proff?" Hermione membalas tatapan Draco, yang menunjuk-nunjuk jari-jemari Hermione. "Apa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah tak mengerti kepada lelaki berambut Platinum yang kini menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk tetap berada di kelas ini, ?" Hermione kembali menatap Snape, menggigit bibir dan sesegera keluar dari Kelas.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

"Boleh aku pinjam gadis ini?" Draco menunjuk Hermione.

"Well—"

"Terima kasih," Draco memotong perkataan Ginny. "Ayo." Kemudian, dia menarik Hermione yang menggerutu kemudian.

Hermione menghela napasnya. "Sekarang apa?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan yang benar-benar bodoh.

"Mereka benar-benar memiliki hubungan. Sekarang, bayar taruhanmu."

"Mereka belum mempublikasikanya!"

"Aku tak percaya Dracoku mau berjalan beriringan bahkan memegang tangan seorang Mud-Blood."

"Oh, sial. Galleon berhargaku!"

"Kau dengar apa yang mereka bisikkan?" Protes Draco begitu berhasil berjalan menuju Asrama Murid tanpa melemparkan mantra Silencio pada beberapa murid.

"Well, yeah." Sahut Hermione enteng. "Apa hubunganya denganku?"

"Jarimu, tongos!" Draco hampir berseru lantang.

"Jariku?" Hermione mengangkat alis, kemudian pandanganya beredar menuju jari-jemarinya. "OH, FERRET SIALAN! SEJAK KAPAN CINCIN MALFOY BODOHMU INI BERTENGGER DI JARIKU!"

"Seharusnya, Granger," Tukas Draco. "Aku yang berseru sepertimu."

"Kurasa, kau—err.. Maksudku, kita—akan menjadi bahan Gossips belakangan ini," Hermione menghela napas.

"Apa kau punya ide, Otak Brilliant?" Draco mengangkat kepala. "Dan, satu lagi. Kurasa kita harus memperlanjut Drama sialan ini."

Hermione menghela putus asa. "Maksudmu?"

"Kita harus kembali berpura-pura pacaran." Dengus Draco. "Nah. Apakah otakmu memproduksi Ide Brilliant untuk saat ini?"

"Kurasa, tidak." Hermione menggerutu sejenak. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Draco kembali menggeleng. "Tidak. Kapasitas otakku tak sebesar milikmu, Granger," Tukasnya dengan nada datar.

Hermione hampir terjatuh kalau tak menahan keseimbanganya. "Great. Sebentar lagi, aku akan menerima teror dari penggemar gilamu."

"Resiko berpura-pura pacaran dengan orang yang populer memang begitu," Komentar Draco, kemudian melirik Hermione sejenak.

"Aku tak meminta komentarmu, Ferret." Kemudian, Hermione meraih buku tebalnya.

"Aku akan ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin,"

"Untuk apa kau memberitahuku?" Sahut Hermione datar.

"Kalau-kalau kau mencariku." Draco beramsumsi.

"Untuk apa aku mencari seorang Malfoy, heh? Jam sebelas akan ada patroli. Kalau kau telat, aku tak segan-segan membunuhmu secepatnya." Hermione kembali melirik si-lelaki-berambut-pirang.

"Apa sebenarnya membunuhku adalah salah satu keinginan terbesarmu semasa hidup, Tongos?" Sindir Draco. Hermione mengangguk. "Kurang lebih." Sahut si Gadis, kembali tenggelam dalam konsentrasinya untuk membaca.

Derap kaki Draco berhenti tepat didepan pintu rekreasi. Setelah mengucapkan sandi yang hanya diketahui para Slytherin, dia menarik diri untuk kedalam. Si Gendut Goyle tengah duduk disana, masih dengan makanan digenggamanya.

"Kurasa," Draco mengagetkanya, jelas dari ekspresinya yang hampir tersedak ketika menyesap Jus Labu—yang mungkin dia ambil diam diam. "ini waktu tidur."

"Yeah. Aku selalu kesini tiap malam, dan—"

"—memakan makanan simpananmu?" Potong Draco dengan tatapan jenaka.

"hey, makan itu demi kelangsungan hidup, kau tahu?" Dia berseru, kemudian membekap mulutnya. Meskipun kelihatanya tak ada seorangpun disekitar sini, tetapi para Slytherin memang memiliki pendengaran yang awas—atau istilahnya, gemar menguping.

"Tak ada satupun filosofimu yang ingin kuakui bermutu, Goyle," Draco berjalan menuju salah satu kursi berukir. "Apa kau selalu kesini tanpa ketahuan oleh siapapun?"

"Sejauh ini, ya." Sahut Goyle pendek. "Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"T—"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Drake," Potong Goyle cepat sebelum Draco menyelesaikan kata pertamanya. "Ada apa antaramu dan Hermione?"

Draco kembali melotot. Nyatanya, dia kesini untuk meng-refresh otaknya dan melupakan masalah pura-pura pacaran-nya dengan Hermione. Dan, masalah itu kembali diungkit oleh si Gendut Slytherin.

"Yah, hanya salah satu Skenario Drama." Sahut Draco kilat. Goyle meliriknya.

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau dan Hermione hanya ber—"

"Aku dan Granger memang berpura-pura pacaran. Mengerti, Goyle?" Draco mendengus keras-keras.

"Oh." Setelah ber-oh ria, lelaki Gendut ini kembali sibuk dengan makananya. "Untuk apa kau kesini?" Setelah dengan susah payah menelan, dia kembali membuka mulut.

Draco mengangkat alisnya. "Hanya sekedar menyegarkan otak."

Goyle manggut-manggut. "Oh, aku mengerti."

Kemudian, setelah itu, tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang menemukan topik yang pas.

Draco menarik napasnya. "Goyle," Panggilnya kemudian.

"Apa?" Goyle tak meliriknya maupun menatapnya, masih kesusahan membuka bungkusan makanan.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan yah—well—seperti perutmu menjadi tak enak serta jantungmu berdegup kencang ketika dekat dengan seseorang?" Draco merutukki dirinya. Oh. Ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang panjang. Pasti.

Goyle menoleh, ingin tahu dengan topic pembicaraan ini. "Kau pasti, jatuh cinta."

Draco hampir tersedak lidahnya sendiri, kalau kalau dia tak menahan diri. "Hanya tak enak dan jantungmu berdegup kencang saat kau dekat dengan seseorang kau sebut Jatuh Cinta?"

"Siapa seseorang yang kau maksud?" Goyle mengacuhkan pertanyaan Draco, memelankan suaranya.

Draco menelan ludahnya berkali-kali. "Yah, yah, yah."

"Kalau kau tetap berkata 'yah', lebih baik kau tak perlu memberi tahuku, Drake." Dengus Goyle kemudian.

Sementara itu..

Hermione mengoceh sepanjang jalan, berkata bahwa dirinya membenci lelaki bermarga Malfoy sepenuh hatinya dan akan meng-Avada Kedavra-kanya bila menemui si Lelaki tersebut. Langkahnya berhenti didepan pintu Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Slytherin. Sedari tadi, dia mengeluh mengenai Ruang Asrama Slytherin yang terletak dibawah tanah—tepatnya, dibawah danau. Kenapa harus dibawah Danau, sih?

Dia menimang-nimang sejenak. Apakah dia harus masuk kemudian berteriak dengan lantang karena Draco melupakan janjinya untuk tak telat Patroli? Bagaimana kalau Draco ternyata sudah kembali ke Asrama? Bagaimana kalau didalam sana ada orang lain?

Lebih baik, dia mendengar terlebih dahulu. Dan maka, Hermione terdiam tepat didepan pintu Rekreasi Slytherin.

Samar-samar, dia mendengar sebuah suara. Tunggu. Bukan hanya satu orang didalamnya, tetapi dua.

Kemudian, dia kembali mendengar.

"Apa?" Sebuah suara terdengar.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan yah—well—seperti perutmu menjadi tak enak serta jantungmu berdegup kencang ketika dekat dengan seseorang?" Dan disusul suara lain.

"Kau pasti, jatuh cinta."

"Hanya tak enak dan jantungmu berdegup kencang saat kau dekat dengan seseorang kau sebut Jatuh Cinta?"

"Siapa seseorang yang kau maksud?"

"Yah, Yah, Yah,"

"Kalau kau tetap berkata 'yah', lebih baik kau tak perlu memberi tahuku, Drake."

Tunggu! Drake? Sepertinya, panggilan ini familiar baginya.

"Seseorang? Well, ehm. Hermione Granger."

Hermione melotot, dan kini rasa penasaranya mulai memuncak. Dia mengucapkan sandi, dan melangkah masuk dengan wajah yang benar-benar ingin tahu.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Apa masih buruk seperti yang dilihat? Hehe. Maaf :3

Maaf banget banget banget banget #ehm# tadi gue nya udh ngeupload Chapt ini buat jd FAKE chapter 2. Nambahin chapternya. Tapi, malah jadi new FF T^T HuhuhuT^T Maaf yaaaa.. Yang Fake yg masuk kedalam New FF, udah gue delete kok ^^ Maaf! x

Makasih buat yang udah mau review. xo


End file.
